Nightshade
by fasterassembly
Summary: Post Frontier. Ulrich and Sissy on their first and last date. Oneshot like woah. [Onesided SissyUlrich] [YumiUlrich] [nonexistent SissyYumi] Now with fixed formatting and grammar! Mostly.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own Code: LYOKO in any way, shape, or form. Except for my fan fiction, which could sort of count as intellectual property.

**Nightshade**

On the first night of her date with Ulrich, she forcibly dragged him to the park. They walked side by side, and she chattered on and on amiably, and he made a few grunts or monosyllabic responses. The "hmm" were beginning to annoy her, so she decided to point out a few flowers to him. All boys, she reasoned, liked to give girls flowers. Herb and Nicolas gave her a lot of flowers, so Ulrich probably wouldn't be much different.

"Isn't this flower pretty?" Sissy gushed, pointing at a thin, slender flower. It was a pretty, but common, specimen, with four petals, bright orange with crimson stripes dividing each petal in two. She breathes in the tomato-like scent deeply, and gave Ulrich a pointed look.

"It's nice," he said off-handedly, but she could see the gleam in his eyes. Her heart bumped into her larynx when he bent down and plucked it. He held it between his fingers and looked at if closely. Sissy felt her heart stop as he pointed the flower at her. "Thanks for giving me an idea. I have the perfect way to make up to Yumi now."

Sissy felt her heart drop back in place, and she scowled at him. "Don't forget, Ulrich, this is _our_ date. And I still have twenty-nine days to make you love me."

Ulrich looked at her coolly. He pocketed the flower and slouched, his jaw jutting forward angrily. Temporarily satisfied with the minor victory, Sissy directed his attention to another flower. This one was deep purple with a bright yellow center. He looked at it, moderately interested, but walked on. Sissy growled.

"Why don't you like flowers?" she asked sweetly.

"I like flowers well enough, Sissy. I just don't like _you_."

"Why not?" she demanded. Ulrich looked indifferent. He turned his head to the side again, but Sissy grabbed his face and forced him to look at her. "Tell me, Ulrich, or I'll tell Yumi about the kiss."

He froze, and his eyes narrowed.

"You're such a pest," he said bitterly. "You're always chasing after me, and even though I keep trying to tell you to go away, you never do. If you like me so much, why don't you leave me alone instead of bugging me all the time, huh?"

"Why don't you tell the same thing to Yumi, then?" Sissy argued, ignoring how his words stab her over and over. "She's always hanging out with you."

"That's different," he said, bending down to pluck another flower from the ground. "She's my friend."

"And I'm not? I saved your _precious_ Yumi from Daddy," she ran in front of him and walked backwards so they were face to face. "Why did you need that laptop, anyway?"

"It isn't any of your business," he said crossly. He looked at the ground, lost in thought until Sissy tilted his chin up.

"Why Yumi?" she asked. She tried to soften her face to make it look like she was hurt or upset. All of those acting classes had to come in use somehow.

"You wouldn't understand," Ulrich said, pushing her aside—but gently. "We've helped each other out a lot, okay? She saved my neck more than I can count." She hesitated, letting him walk past her. The German boy stopped walking and turned. "What?"

"When did she do that for you?"

His face tensed. "You wouldn't understand."

"What wouldn't I understand?" she yelled. She marched up to him and jabbed a finger at his face. "I'm not dumb, Ulrich! You're such a jerk, you know! You never give me a chance."

"Why should I?" he bit back savagely. "You make life miserable for me."

"Well, I wouldn't if you'd just look at me for a moment!"

"I look at you too much. _That's_ the problem," he muttered, just loudly enough so she could hear. Sissy felt the blood rushing to her face.

"Take me to my room," she demanded, sticking out her arm. "This date is over."

"Fine," he grunted. He held her elbow stiffly with one of his rough palms and looked away again. The sun was hovering just above the horizon, and Sissy watched their shadows get longer and longer as they moved away from the park. If she were Yumi, Ulrich would have answered her questions. Ulrich would have given _her_ the flowers, and he would have _looked_ at her—not like some pest, but as a person. If she were Yumi, Ulrich would have held her closely and listened.

"What makes her so special?" she grumbled. Ulrich opened the doors to Kadic for her. "What makes her so different from me?"

He rolled his eyes instead of answering. Sissy opened her dormitory room. When Ulrich tried to leave, Sissy grabbed his arm.

"_What_?"

"What about a good night kiss?" Sissy asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes. A disgusted look passed Ulrich's face; he pulled his arm away.

"No thanks," he said, and slammed the door shut. Sissy flung the door open and stuck her head out of the doorframe. Ulrich was nowhere in sight. Growling, Sissy closed her door and plopped in front of her bureau. She picked up her brush and ran it through her hair. It was a habit of hers; she liked brushing her hair because it gave her time to think, and gave her time alone.

She hated this—Ulrich, the color green, shadows, and the Freaky Four's secret. She hated that Ulrich ignored her. She hated being invisible.

She put the brush down and ran her fingers through her hair. Sissy took pride in her black hair, unlike certain people she could mention. Like, say, Yumi Ishiyama. Yumi liked pounding people into the ground, like a boy. Yumi took no pride in her appearances. Yumi took no pride in being a girl. Maybe that was why Ulrich liked Yumi better. Daddy once said that people loved others because they saw themselves reflected in their loves.

(If she went on a date with Yumi, Sissy groused, it probably wouldn't be much different from her date with Ulrich. Except for, maybe, Yumi would look at her like she was an actual person instead of a bug.)

She twirled a strand of hair around her finger. She liked Ulrich because he was smart. Not in school, but in other ways. Smart and strong and stoic. He would know when to talk and when to be quiet. He would protect her from people, like the Freaky Four. He was strong and silent, and had a nice butt.

She hated Ulrich because he hated her, and she hated that he hated her and loved Yumi. She hated Ulrich because Ulrich made her think of Yumi, and she hated Yumi because Yumi was a constant cloud in the skies of her mind, ready to zap her with several hundred thousand watts of electricity. Most of all, Sissy hated Ulrich because she was something less than human in his eyes.

Deep down inside, Sissy knew that she hated, and loved, Ulrich.

_'Sorry, Ulrich dear,'_ she thought, pulling off her headband. _'Looks like I'll have to miss tomorrow's date.'_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Notes:** I chose the title because of deadly nightshade's uses as a recreational drug. (Weird, I know.) It's either eaten raw or put in a tea; they can induce vivid hallucinations, described as many as "living dreams." Mind you, nightshade is still poisonous, so after they finish hallucinating they might be dead or be so sick they'll never want to try it again.

Written in something like three hours. I get inspired at bad times, like when I'm supposed to be eating dinner.

Feel free to review. I'm open to constructive criticism.


End file.
